inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Kyōkotsu
|viz manga=Kyoukotsu |english tv= |anime debut=102 |final act= |manga=234 |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat= Images of Kyōkotsu }} is the first of the Shichinintai to appear in both the anime and manga, he is also the first sign of the revival of the Shichinintai. He is presumably the weakest of the seven, despite his abnormal size. He has an appetite for human and yōkai flesh. During the story In his short appearance in the post-Kagome era, he manages to infuriate what remains of Kōga's wolf tribe and proceeds to die by Kōga's hand. His Shikon shard was located in his forehead, where Kōga pulled it out. He also had a short meeting with Kohaku shortly before his death; Kyōkotsu attempted to take Kohaku's jewel shard, but to no avail. He decides to leave him alone after quickly learning Kohaku is under the protection of Naraku. Soon he attacked Kōga's wolf pups after attempting to grab one of them. Quickly, the fight escalated into a clash where Kōga got the upper hand by twisting his neck. Kyōkotsu quickly grabbed Kōga after he was distracted by Ayame. Kōga punched through his forehead after the latter attempted to devour him and ripped out his jewel shard, thereby killing him. His jewel shard is taken by the Saimyōshō to be given to Bankotsu. Physical description Kyōkotsu has spiky dark green hair and bloodshot, beady eyes. He has teeth that are rather sharp, jagged, and near demonic in appearance. Perhaps his most obvious physical characteristic is his abnormally large body; his body is this size most likely because he devoured many yōkai. Outfit Kyōkotsu wears a red skirt with white timing on the bottom. He has a yellow sash tied like a belt around his waist. He wears blue chest pads as a form of armor on his shoulders he has two black pads, he also wears a black headband upon his head to hold back his short green hair. Powers & Abilities Due to his large size, Kyōkotsu possesses a great amount of strength & endurance, even being able to create a deep crater when he punches the ground. He is also skilled with a flail (Which has been made to suit his large body). He is also able to survive having his body being in abnormal angles that would normally be lethal, this might be due to his jewel shard. Quotes Trivia *Unlike the other members of the Shichinintai, Kyōkotsu's jewel shard was located in his forehead. *Another theory for why his shard was located in his forehead was the flexibility of his neck, as displayed when Kōga twirled Kyōkotsu's head around and failed to remove it. The placement in his forehead could have been a preventive measure from having it crushed. *His tattoos means Power, referring to his great size and strength. *Kyōkotsu along with Mukotsu, are the only two members of the Band of Seven who did not get their own individual theme music in the InuYasha Official Soundtrack. This is most likely due to the fact that they're both killed quickly after being introduced. *Though being called the weakest by Jakotsu compared to Mukotsu when each faced a full blooded demon he is easily stronger as Kyōkotsu fought Kōga well and killed numerous demons prior where as Mukotsu was easily killed by Sesshōmaru. However, Jakotsu may have based this assessment from before their resurrection. References de:Kyōkotsu es:Kyokotsu zh:凶骨 Category:Individuals Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Shikon Jewel Shard Users Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male